ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Footwork
Outdated information As of the June 25th, 2015 update most information here is outdated. I have moved info from the main page to below rather than delete it. Notes/Description *In exchange for a penalty to attack delay, the monk receives an increase to damage and attack power, as well as a bonus to the amount of TP gained per kick. The monk must have a Hand-to-Hand weapon equipped to receive these bonuses. Basic Information * Footwork Adds 18 DMG to the base damage of your kicks. * An attack bonus of 100/1024 (slightly under 10%) is granted * Delay is modified by Haste spells and Haste equipment, but Hand-to-Hand Weapon delay has no impact on base delay. * During Weapon Skills, you will recieve full TP return for the first two hits, any additional hits will return 1.0% TP. Additional Information * Using Jump or High Jump whilst Footwork is active will result in a 2-Hit Hand-to-Hand based Jump. ** The damage of this is calculated using the DMG rating of your Hand-to-Hand weapon, not Footwork. ** The TP return of hits inside of Jump or High Jump are calculated based on your Footwork TP return. *** EG: a 75MNK/37DRG using Jump would get 26.0% TP return (13.0 x 2). * Zanshin can activate during Footwork ** The TP return and DMG rating of Zanshin hits during Footwork are based on your Hand-to-Hand weapon. * Treats your base TP as 6.4%, such that mobs receive a base 9.4% per kick. At the 20% Subtle Blow Monk has from 60-75, mobs only earn 7.5% TP. * Counter can activate during Footwork. ** The normal Counter animation is used. ** Counter during Footwork uses the DMG rating of your Hand-to-Hand weapon. * Guard can activate and skill up during Footwork. ** The normal Guard animation is used. * Hundred Fists can be used during Footwork. ** During Hundred Fists, the effect of Footwork is not applied, although the status will remain. ** Any effects granted by Footwork, be it from the ability itself, or Latent and Hidden Effects that are triggered by Footwork will not be applied during Hundred Fists. * Kick Attacks and Double Attack can activate during Footwork. ** When Kick Attacks or Double Attack procs during Footwork, you will perform one Footwork kick, then a secondary Kick Attacks/Double Attack kick. ** Equipment that increases Kick Attack Rate or Double Attack Rate will increase the proc rate in the same manner as when Footwork is not active. * Hand-to-Hand Trials weapons which occasionally attack 2 to 3 times will NOT translate to feet resulting in kicking 2 to 3 times per attack round. Kicks under the effect of Footwork max out at 2 kicks per round. * Zoning and KO causes Footwork to be lost. * If you are moving and you are within attack range, your attack animation will be that of a single punching attack, however the damage and TP return will be consistent with Footwork. * Drain Samba does not currently give correct HP amounts with Footwork; this has been reported to SE. TP Bonus During Footwork Yea we all know the formulas and all of that when you hit something. I'd like to point out that while taking physical damage you can get 7%TP and while taking magical damage you can get 14%TP!!!! It may be less for some people though cause had a Brutal Earring on. --Freezepop Confirmed that there is a TP bonus for physical damage taken while Footwork is active. TP gained from Alraunes (Mandies in Bibiki Bay) went from about 1 to 4 (1.1 to 3.8?) when Footwork was activated. It is possible, based on the TP calculations that Footwork disregards the 1/3 modifier of the attackers TP gain. More testing is needed. --KosnIre 19:44, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Correcting edit that changed base TP given from 13 to 13.8. Reconfirmed with no Store TP, gained 130 TP in 10 hits, so it's an even 13.0 TP per hit, base. --Motenten 05:29, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Weaponskill with Footwork? Is it possible to use weaponskills whilst under the effect of Footwork? --Giddels 21:53, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Yes. I get 43% TP with Asuran Fists using Footwork and with a Chivalrous Chain. Pretty unfair and awesome if you ask me. Shentok 01:12, 10 June 2008 (UTC) The comment that only the first 2 hits of a WS get boosted tp doesn't seem to work out. Spinning attack gives 13 TP, Howling Fist gives 26, Combo gives 32, and Asuran gets 43, but, the old caculation method 13+13 + 1+1+1+1+1+1 doesn't add up, as that would be 32. If its 3 39+5 is 44, but thats still not 43. Vyvian 05:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Did you add in the Store TP+1? Shentok 13:49, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Dune Boots Dune Boots also enhance this ability very nicely, testing in Xarcabard on the weapons there showed 114-151 damage without the dunes, and 175-220 with. --Dinh 02:39, 10 June 2008 (UTC) This works for Dune Boots area... Your kicks are given a definate bonus in damage. Unarmed, Kicks did 90-100 damage when they proc before, and jumped to 120-140 damage per kick after Footwork is activated. At 75 capped H2H skill, this would give a Dune Boot wearer ~60 DMG for kicks. Since WSs return Kick TP and not normal TP, it may be safe to assume that WS damage will be that of the feet and its damage, not the weapons on the hands. Dune Boots are going to be camped a lot soon... --Deraverse 05:08, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Got Dune Boots two days before the patch. Glad I did, can't believe how much this helps in dealing damage with this ability. Saw someone with Wulong Shoes +1 testing out Footwork too. Shentok 14:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) TP Items I noticed that in Besieged that when I used a Daedalus Wing with Footwork on it gave me full TP instead of the normal 100. SE is definitely going to be patching this Mike23 10:25, 10 June 2008 (UTC) You probably used a Dusty Wing.--Nicknick 16:08, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :At the time he posted that message, mid-June, Footwork was in fact bugged to grant ~triple TP from just about everything. So his message was most likely correct... back then. --Taeria Saethori 18:14, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Double Attack Double Attack and Kick Attack can activate on the same round with Footwork. It is rare to see this because each has a low activation rate so getting them to activate on the same round, and not just separate ones, can be difficult. Here is an image of them activating on the same round: http://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b179/phateddemise/footworkdblatt.png --Baelorn 11:06, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I'd say that the spikes appearing after the 3rd attack round there shows that the ele was actually casting Shock Spikes while the mnk got the 3 kicks off. Obviously had filters on for it to not show up. -- Babekeke 17:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) As to Kick Attack and Double Attack stacking, until there's a screenshot using timestamp, I doubt anyone will accept it as solid proof. --Theytak 16:24, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Would like to note that you don't always attack with both feet. But this isn't a result of double attack. With double attack you kick with the same foot twice. With two attacks in the same round, each kick is from a different foot and is shown in the animation. Shentok 14:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Not true since as MNK/DNC and MNK/NIN I have kicked twice with the same foot and both feet during Footwork. So picking out which kick is a double attack is even harder considering this. Just attacking you can attack either foot for just 1 hit. --Griefy 23:46, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Well, that second kick is a proc from Kick Attacks. Shentok 23:52, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I don't use Windower so they aren't getting a Time Stamp from me but I'm curious how more people have not seen the Double Attack proc with Kick Attacks. I have seen it multiple times and I haven't even merited with it yet. Why not use MNK/WAR with a Brutal and Fighter's roll? That should clear it up quickly. --Baelorn 11:55, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Spent a couple hours in Beaucedine as Mnk/War just bashing on Elementals with Footwork up, and never once saw a 3-kick attack round. As far as I could tell, Double Attack procs caused you to attack with the same foot twice, and Kick Attacks procs caused you to attack with alternating feet. Would definitely consider removing the statement in question from the article. Greatguardian 20:31, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Baelorn was correct about Double Attack and Kick Attack activating in the same round with Footwork. I had it happen several times right after I bought my enhanced "Kick Attack" boots. However, ever since they did the follow up update to fix Sneak Attack and several other issues I have not had the 3 kick attacks occur and my double kick attacks are occurring much less frequently. I had an almost 50% double kick rate before the fix and about a 10% after. I guess it was an unintended oversight that was quickly corrected. --Nilotec 16:37, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Haste effect on footwork? "Delay is modified by Haste spells and Haste equipment but Weapon delay has no impact on base delay." Are we sure about this? Everyone on the BG forum thread seems to suggest otherwise that haste has little to no effect on kick speed. http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=34673&start=90 I'll post back on this later today. I'm going to go out with a BRD friend of mine and throw up 2 March and wear haste gear and do some test. Since I plan on being on PS2 at the time, ill have her parse it and such. --Griefy 07:19, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I'm Curious if DNC's Haste Samaba will effect this ability. For the most part, another 5% haste would help MNK's out in long run.--Azaron 16:01, 11 June 2008 (UTC) It still gives the Haste Samba Animation when using Footwork, all i can say for it as i havent parsed it --GodsBlackArm 03:22, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I'll answer this: Haste of any sort didn't use to affect this, but after the same update that removed the massive TP gains it could gain from things like icarus wings and taking damage, it also changed it so haste works (My theory is that Footwork used to give it's odd TP by being a very low delay weapon, with a massive haste effect and tripling all TP recieved, and that it has now been changed to a less dodgy setup). So, haste does work now. The reason why weapon delay doesn't affect it is that you're not using your h2h weapons to attack with, so stats such as weapon damage, delay, additional effects, and other "weapon only" stats, don't affect you at all. Things like stat gains, counter+, and other such things on your h2h weapon will effect you even with footwork up however. In short, haste effects should work, and depending on how exactly haste samba works, it should help as well. --Urth 03:38, 8 December 2008 (UTC) A Sept 23 edit indicated that haste equips do not effect Footwork delay. I've verified with FRAPS that this is incorrect; haste in equipment affects delay as expected. Likewise base delay came out at 240 frames @ 30 fps, so 480 delay. This also matches the 13.0 TP returned per hit. Correcting both of those lines. --Motenten 19:22, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Faith Baghnakhs Does having these equipped while on footwork effect allow you to give an extra kick consuming a virtue stone? --Zorax 04:21, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Tested with Faith Baghnakhs and Virtue Stones. No stones were consumed across ~25 fights and kick rate was the same.--Baelorn 13:13, 14 June 2008 (UTC) too bad. :( Thank you for the testing Baelorn. --Zorax 14:46, 14 June 2008 (UTC) WS Points Affected? A friend of mine is having trouble breaking his destroyers. He has done over 500 Points worth of Weapon skills and Skillchains, but neither of us are noticing a difference. The only ability he was using was Footwork. I realize the possibility of a miscalcuation is always a possibility, but is it possible that footwork always affects the acquisition of WS Points? Starlight 05:17, 9 January 2009 (UTC) I can personally attest that it is possible to break a weapon with footwork up.--Wraith Lakshmi 14:07, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Glitch when canceling Footwork I've noticed a few times right after I cancel footwork some odd things happen. A couple times, on the melee round following me canceling footwork, I've only made one punch for 5tp and my normal punch damage. I have also had a couple times where even after I canceled Footwork, I still kick instead of punch on the next attack round. --Wraith Lakshmi 08:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Jump, High Jump, and Footwork While under the effect of footwork I've noticed the TP returned from using Jump/High Jump is consistent with two hits. Without footwork active my jumps return around 10-11% Tp, but with footwork active this spikes greatly to 27% on a regular basis. With the large TP returned from both Jump and High Jump, I've been easily able to solo Fragmentation with a little bit of good timing. Feel free to do some testing and try it out, I'm not entirely sure on all the mathematics and such involved so if anybody could go a little bit more in-depth on the effects of Footwork and the Jumps, that would be great. --Matuyoga 09:31, 7 February 2009 (UTC) 18 damage? Really? I did some testing a while back to try and figure out the +DMG on the ZNM kick boots, and found out something interesting: Even with no kick boots at all, I was getting higher maximum damage numbers that I should have when I had footwork up. I presented my info at Allakhazam since that's the kind of stuff they do, and the +DMG appears to be more around +21. Counter Damage can anyone confirm that you'll counter @punch damage , because from my experiences It seems that I counter @kick damage Orenwald 16:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Martial Knuckles DK is not effected by the tp bonus on the knuckles while under footwork. Get them, go out somewhere, use consistent TP DKs while using footwork and notice that there isn't an increase while using these. --GodsBlackArm 05:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Delay I believe the Delay on Footwork is 500, not 480, after noting some inconsistency in my TP return (specifically getting 30% TP Return on Dragon Kick with +11 Store TP), I tried out using footwork as MNK/NIN while naked and watching the return. After the second hit I had 27% tp, meaning that the TP return per hit has to be atleast 13.5%. Additionally, with 10 Store TP, I would get 14% after 1 hit, and 29% TP after 2 hits, with 11 Store TP, I would get 15% after 1, and 30% after 2. From what I can tell, the only way Footwork Kicks could give the correct TP return in all these situations would be if the delay were 500, not 480, resulting in a base TP return of 13.6% before any Store TP gear. --Lukaryu 21:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) What level monk did you test that at?--KyteStrike 06:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I originally noticed it while synced to 65, but the later testing was done at 70. --Lukaryu 14:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Could you perhaps test it again? --KyteStrike 14:55, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Will do, be back shortly with the results. --Lukaryu 15:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Additional Testing All the below testing was done naked, as a 70MNK/35NIN, to ensure no Store TP, or TP from being hit from a mob would affect my return. In addition, this testing was done in Xarcabard on Gigas, and the only status effects I had on myself were Footwork(Obviously), Signet, and Utsusemi(for the above stated reason). *1st hit: 13.? *2nd hit: 27.? *3rd hit: 40.? *4th hit: 54.? *5th hit: 68.? *6th hit: 81.? *7th hit: 95.? *8th hit: 108.? *Dragon Kick: 27% return As a note, 13,6% tp return matches this perfectly, whereas 13.5% and 13.7% do not. At 13.5% tp return, the 5th hit would result in 67.5% tp return, and with 13.7% return, the 3rd hit would result in 41.1 return. Only 13.6% matches the TP return exactly at every stage, which would suggest a delay of 500-503, as 499 gives 13.5% return, and 504 gives 13.7%. --Lukaryu 15:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Do you think you'll get 71 soon? I would like to see this retested (yet again >____>;) at 71, then at 75. I think I might know what's going on here.--KyteStrike 15:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I can retest when I hit 71, although when i'll get that isn't in my control (damn lfg...), although what is it you think is causing this discrepancy? it's not kick attacks, that might explain a difference in Dragon Kick TP Return (Although im unsure as to whether Kick Attacks can proc inside ws, as Double Attack can?), but not the extra return on standard hits? --Lukaryu 15:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) When people test things, 99% of the time it's done at 75+. I'm thinking either the additional Kick Attack trait at 71 or Martial Arts trait (more likely) at 75 might decrease the delay for footwork by 20. --KyteStrike 15:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see your point, its a little obscure, put possible, In any case, i'll keep periodically testing as I level, and keep posting the results up here. Until then, i'll revert the main page back to 480/13.0% --Lukaryu 15:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Tested again under the same conditions at 71MNK/35NIN, no difference in TP gain (27% after 2 hits), so KAII has no effect on Footwork Delay/TP gain, i'll test again at 75 for Martial Arts. --Lukaryu 22:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Tested again at 75 and beyond, TP Return is now consistent with 480 Delay, which fits in with the addition of a new tier of Martial Arts. --Lukaryu 06:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for taking the time to test that--KyteStrike 21:58, September 3, 2010 (UTC) As of the Emergency Maintenance on September 15, 2010 Footwork is no longer affected by Martial Arts traits. Link: http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/polnews/news19757.shtml My own testing has shown that delay under Footwork is 480. TP return on 11 attack rounds gave me 143%TP, 13%TP per round exactly. I was naked, no weapon, 85MNK/42NIN, Utsu up and was not hit by mob. Phoenyyx 21:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC)